


Rings

by Zangster



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Rings, but not a valentine's day fic, for Valentine's Day, rule-breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: Since magic has been revived, does the Sorcerer's Stone really have a use anymore?Croix has an idea, but Diana catches her.Cue shenanigans over the years.





	Rings

For many of the girls, their time at Luna Nova were the best years of their life. Adventures, knowledge, friendship, even love, all of it was because of the magical school. Even the teachers grew fonder of the witches as the years passed. However, life goes on, and everybody had to start thinking about the future.

Which led Croix to where she was today. More specifically, tonight.

Right next to Luna Nova’s Sorcerer’s Stone.

With a hammer and a chisel.

And a very angry Diana Cavendish in front of her.

“...I swear, Diana. This is not what it looks like,” she said, her voice steady as she raised her arms in surrender.

“Really?” asked the noble, raising her eyebrow. “Because it looks to me that you are out at night, past  _ your _ curfew, with a set of tools and an intent to take a piece of the Sorcerer’s Stone.”

“...Alright. It’s exactly what it looks like. BUT-” she interjected as Diana prepared to call the guards. “It’s for a good cause.”

“Do you expect me to believe you? Especially with your track record of stealing?” said Diana, her expression remaining stone cold.

“Hey now, I never stole, per se-”

“Chariot’s career.”

“Not so much ‘stole’ as ‘destroyed,’” she winced, feeling the words stab through her heart.

“Magic from millions of unknowing children.”

“ _ I  _ didn’t, but it’s still my fault,” said Croix, shrinking a little more as her knees weakened.

“My girlfriend’s magic.”

“...Did you say that without blushing?”

“Chariot’s ability to fly.”

Croix stayed silent, and for a brief moment, Diana thought she went too far. The magitech expert, who once stood so tall and confident when she first arrived, now looked small and broken. Green light basked over the two of them, and Diana had to hide her surprise when she saw a tear on Croix’s face.

“Efficient as ever, Diana,” smiled Croix, sniffling. “Broke me down in less than a minute.”

“I...that was not my intention,” said Diana, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

“No, no. You’re right. I...I really screwed up your lives, nearly destroyed the world. This...this is just one way I can try to make this right.”

Croix took a neatly folded sheet of paper out of her paper and opened it to Diana. The noble only looked at her professor with a confused expression.

“It’s a new device I designed. I wasn’t able to completely cure the Wagandea curse, but I’ve been able to create a work-around, a broom calibrated specifically to Chariot. It’ll take some more testing, but I’m really close. I just need-”

“A power source,” said Diana, her eyes brightening up in realization.

“Exactly! With a chip of the Sorcerer’s Stone, Chariot should be able to focus and amplify the magic she has into the broom. Then, using-”

Diana tuned out the inventor as she began to ramble about the inner-mechanisms of her design. Still, she smiled. Croix had obviously put a lot of thought into this, and although using a piece of Luna Nova’s Sorcerer’s Stone was a little strange, she too was getting excited about the prospect of Chariot being able to fly again. So much so that she began to reexamine the blueprints. Then her eyes narrowed.

“Professor? Why is the power device shaped like a wedding ring?”

Croix, who had been in the middle of a rant, went silent. Even under the low green light, Diana could spot the unmistakable blush forming on her cheeks. Her head slowly turned toward Diana, and there was pleading all over her face.

“Don’t tell Akko.”

With that, Croix ran out of the tower in a very undignified manner. Diana could only sigh in exasperation.

 

Safe to say, when Croix took Chariot on a broom ride into the clouds and Chariot flew the two back with a ring on her finger, Akko lost her mind.

“I swear,” said Diana, watching from afar as Akko and many other witches crowded around the newly engaged couple, “she’s very lucky I didn’t just turn her in.”

* * *

“Beatrix please, please don’t let that be Croix.”

Years later, Diana found herself in a familiar predicament: Crouched at the Sorcerer’s stone with a specially enchanted chisel. The last person she would want to see her would be Akko, of course, but a close second would be Croix and the shit-eating grin that would surely be there. Luckily, Diana was a quick thinker and casted an invisibility spell on herself. She held her breath, expecting to see one of the students on patrol.

What she didn’t expect to see was a cloaked figure. One also with a hammer and chisel. Diana turned around, afraid that the invisibility spell would not be enough to hide her presence. All she could see were the hands going to work, delicately chipping at the stone until a very small piece broke off. One very similar to the size Croix took. Diana sensed no ill-intent from the figure and put two-and-two together. She could report them for theft and property damage, but wasn’t she doing the same thing? If she robbed them of that opportunity, why should she deserve special treatment?

Mind made up, Diana stayed silent until the figure went away. She breathed out as the spell shimmered away before she got back to work. After all, she had much more work to do.

 

When the fated day came, Akko was speechless. The light of setting sun highlighted every feature of Akko’s perfectly, but most importantly, it highlighted the sheer amount of love, adoration, and amazement from her eyes.

Set atop of a golden blue band with “Our Believing Heart” in kanji engraved on the inside, the Sorcerer’s Shard was cut into a flawless Sakura Diamond. It glowed a soft green in Diana’s hand, but once put onto Akko’s finger, the glow changed into a soft red.

“A piece of magic, a piece of my heart, a piece of the place you loved so much. All will now be with you forever,” said Diana, kissing Akko’s hand.

Distracted with showering her fiance with affection, Diana didn’t notice Akko pull out her own velvet box. Akko knelt down next to Diana as she presented her own ring: a golden red band with “Forever Affectionate” engraved in cursive English on the inside and the Sorcerer’s Stone cut into a Marquise Diamond. Diana felt the tears down her face before she could even process her emotions.

“Guess you beat me to it, huh?” smiled Akko, her own tears shining in the sunlight.

Diana let out a very un-Cavendish squeal as she picked up her fiance and twirled them around, the two laughing and crying as years of love flowed between the two of them. When they finally settled down, Diana looked toward Akko.

“So that was you, that night I went to chip away at the stone.”

“...huh?”

“You were the cloaked figure. Don’t play dumb, I saw you,” said Diana, elbowing Akko lightly and smiling.

“...Diana...that wasn’t me. I got mine during the day,” said Akko, growing more and more confused by the second.

“Then who was it?” asked Diana, suddenly very concerned that she let a legitimate thief get away.

* * *

Amanda O’Neill cheered as cameras and interviewers swarmed below her. She hovered above them all, not concerned at all. She just set a new world record for fastest flying time across the Atlantic Ocean. She just skyrocketed Constanze’s business by setting said record with one of her brooms. And…

She set her eyes on the ring on her finger, then on Hannah, who watched her from afar on her own broom.

Amanda truly was on top of the world.

* * *

Headmistress Jasminka Antonenko smiled as she walked through the courtyard of Luna Nova, munching on her bag of chips. All she could think about were how well things worked out over the years. They stopped a world-ending missile, traveled through time, fought an army of demons, and more. Her friends were all living happily together with great careers. Even though Jasminka was upset she didn’t get her own episode, she was now the headmistress. Who’s laughing now?

Not her. When she went go check on the Sorcerer’s stone, she nearly dropped her food. Chunks upon chunks were missing from their prized artifact. It looked like a loaf of bread that got scavenged by rats. Or the food storage after Akko raided it. Or the food budget after Amanda wasted it on chocolate-making supplies. She had to take deep breaths to calm her rage. Magic had been revived, it was flowing everywhere, and magic at the school was not even close to weakening. Plus, all of her friends were happy with their Sorcerer’s Rings.

Jasminka plucked a piece. One more couldn’t hurt. Now to ask Constanze to cut it without realizing it’s for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's Day, but it's not really a Valentine's Day fic. Just a romantic comedic idea that I had. I hope you guys enjoy this short piece!


End file.
